Who Is The Joker's New Doctor?
by Windrises
Summary: The Joker visits London for a Doctor's appointment. Meanwhile, the Doctor has drama going on with Rose.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Doctor Who is owned by BBC and was created by C. E. Webber, Donald Wilson, Sydney Newman. This story was made for my friend Misswhoviangirl.

Most of Gotham's most wanted were in Arkham Asylum. The Joker escaped from Arkham again and was hoping that he could stay away from prison forever. He had a sinister scheme on his mind. He knew that Batman would easily find him if he worked on his plan in Gotham so he decided to take a trip to England.

Batman saw the Bat Signal so he reported to the police station and asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "The Joker's on the loose."

Batman looked annoyed and tired. He said, "That goofy fool seems to break out once a month. It's almost like he and the Calendar Man are working together again. What gimmicky hideout does he have in Gotham this time?"

Commissioner Gordon sighed and replied, "I'm afraid he's left the country."

Batman angrily asked, "Where is he now?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "Getting exact details is hard. A reliable source says that he's heading for London."

Batman was confused so he asked, "What could he be up to in London?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "I'm afraid that I don't know."

Batman replied, "I've become quite the detective over the years so I'm sure I'll figure out what he's up to."

Detective Bullock walked by and said, "I don't think that you have what it takes to stop the Joker."

Batman sarcastically replied, "Thank you. Your lack of trust and nasty attitude are such charming features."

Detective Bullock asked, "Are you making fun of me?"

Batman said, "The fact that you don't know the answer to that proves that you're a lousy detective."

Meanwhile, the Doctor set up his new building in London. He had Rose Tyler come over so he could boast about his new business. The Doctor had an excited smile on his face while he showed Rose all of the offices and new medical equipment. He asked, "Isn't this the most amazing doctor's building that you've ever seen?"

Rose casually said, "Pretty good."

The Doctor paused and asked, "Pretty good? Come on. This has to be one of the top five best medical places in London."

Rose asked, "What if there's five medical places that upstage this place?"

The Doctor said, "Then I'll have to upstage my jealousy."

Rose wanted to change the conversation so she asked, "Can we discuss something else?"

The Doctor thought about it and said, "Very well then. What's on your mind?"

Rose replied, "Our relationship." Rose had been wanting her and the Doctor to start dating. It was clear that they both had a crush on each other, but the Doctor was too stubborn to focus on such things.

The Doctor sighed and asked, "Can't your mind be on something a little less dramatic?"

Rose said, "I really like you."

The Doctor had a smug smile on his face while replying, "I hear that from dozens of girls a week."

Rose asked, "You never miss a chance to be a wise guy, do you?"

The Doctor walked around the room while saying, "If it wasn't so wise, I'd be in another business."

Rose replied, "I'm not asking you to take everything in life seriously, but can't you take us seriously?"

The Doctor said, "You and I like each other and we're friends. There's nothing else to it. There's no need for drama."

Rose replied, "Come on Doctor. It's clear that we like each other as more than friends. Why can't you admit that?"

The Doctor said, "I don't like admitting false truths."

Rose got offended and replied, "Very well then. I should get out of here."

The Doctor responded, "Hold on. I didn't mean to offend you."

Rose replied, "It seems like I'm the one person you can't cure Doctor."

The Doctor said, "I like you."

Rose paused and asked, "In a romantic way?"

The Doctor said, "Well, if friendship can be considered romantic." Rose walked out.

A few minutes later the Joker walked into the Doctor's medical building. The staff and customers were surprised to see the clown prince of crime in a London medical building. One of the customers asked, "Is that really the Joker?"

A different customer replied, "It probably is. That guy creeps me out. I'm getting out of here." A bunch of the customers ran out of the building.

The Joker walked up to the secretary and said, "I want to see the Doctor."

The secretary asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

The Joker said, "I sure don't."

The secretary replied, "Then please exit the building." The Joker stared at the secretary with a menacing look on his face. The secretary was so scared that she called the Doctor on her phone.

The Doctor was in the janitor's closet, because he was feeling lonely after refusing to start dating Rose. He had his cellphone in his jacket so he pulled it out and answered it. He asked, "What's going on?"

The secretary said, "Doctor, we have the most unusual of guests today."

The Doctor replied, "Well, that doesn't sound like a problem. I have an eccentric habit of liking weird things."

The secretary said, "In other words, you're a weirdo."

The Doctor responded, "In other words, you want a pay cut."

The secretary nervously said, "I'm sorry Doctor."

The Doctor chuckled and replied, "Calm down. I was just joking around."

The secretary said, "Joking around seems perfect for this guest."

The Doctor replied, "This guest has captivated my interest so send him to Room 1."

The secretary responded, "Yes sir."

Both the Doctor and the Joker went into Room 1. The Doctor looked around the room and saw the Joker. He said, "Greetings sir. I think that I've seen you before."

The Joker sounded amused while asking, "Who am I?"

The Doctor thought about it and asked, "Isn't your first name Cesar?"

The Joker paused with confusion and said, "No, that's isn't my name."

The Doctor replied, "I'm sorry. Inaccurate guesses are common in my profession. Is your first name Jack?"

The Joker said, "No way."

The Doctor asked, "Mark?"

The Joker shook his head and said, "You're guesses aren't right dude."

The Doctor asked, "Heath?"

The Joker said, "Lets just claim that is my name. However, I wish to be referred to as the Joker." He did an evil laugh.

The Doctor shook hands with the Joker and said, "It's nice to meet you. You seem like quite the unique fellow."

The Joker pretended to be flattered while replying, "Thank you my dear doctor. I'm quite the amazing dude."

The Doctor said, "I'm often considered to be amazing too."

The Joker frowned and replied, "Skip the self-compliments and help me with my condition."

The Doctor asked, "Is it a serious problem?"

The Joker said, "Me and serious don't go together."

The Doctor replied, "Story of my life."

The Joker said, "I need help with a real problem though. It involves saving me from decades of trouble."

The Doctor was very confused about what the Joker was trying to say so he said, "I'd be honored to help you out sir, but give me some helpful details."

The Joker replied, "I'm super crazy. In fact, I barely know what I'm doing at all times."

The Doctor asked, "Do you want me to cure your mental state?"

The Joker put his hands in the air and said, "I would never ask for such a thing. I need a doctor's not that excuses me from any and all prison sentences in Arkham Asylum."

The Doctor asked, "You want me to help you skip prison?"

The Joker said, "More or less."

The Doctor walked around the room while saying, "I couldn't help you with such a thing. You should be ashamed of yourself for coming up with such an immature plan."

The Joker tried to look sympathetic while replying, "I have mental problems."

The Doctor responded, "Don't use that as an excuse. You're ignoring the fact that you deserve a life in prison." The Doctor paused and realized that he was ignoring the fact that he should treat Rose with more respect.

The Joker said, "Well, it seems like you're useless."

Batman walked into the room and said, "I'm taking you to Arkham Asylum Joker."

The Joker was in a foul mood while replying, "You might as well. I couldn't get a note from this silly doctor."

Batman asked, "What do you mean?"

The Joker angrily replied, "Forget about it. Just take me away."

Batman put handcuffs on the Joker and responded, "Okay then." He looked over at the Doctor and asked, "Did the Joker harm you as well as your staff and customers."

The Doctor responded, "No, I'm the one who's been harming my chances at being with the person I care about most."

Batman thought about Catwoman while replying, "I can relate to that. Best of luck Doctor."

The Doctor responded, "Thank you Adam."

Batman said, "That's not what my name is."

The Doctor responded, "Then your name must be Mr. Bale." Batman shook his head and left with the Joker.

The Doctor had Rose meet him outside his building after work. The Doctor saw Rose and said, "I'm really glad that you came."

Rose replied, "How do I know if you really feel that way? You ignore me everytime that I flirt with you?"

The Doctor looked guilty while saying, "I'm sorry. I regret ignoring you. The honest truth is that I act like a know-it-all type of wise guy, because it's the only thing that stops me from feeling shy when I'm around you. I really like you."

Rose replied, "I really like you tool, but what type of like are you talking about?"

The Doctor took a long pause and said, "I love you." Rose was delighted to hear that. She hugged the Doctor and kissed him. The Doctor blushed. He took another long pause and asked, "May I take you on a date?"

Rose replied, "I'd love that." The Doctor and Rose held hands as they headed off on their date. The jokes were starting to fade away, but genuine happiness was on the rise. Even the Joker couldn't fun of the heartfelt emotions that the Doctor and Rose had for each other.


End file.
